Often
by VailoLaPena
Summary: After a night of drunken passion Nick makes Mandy a propostion. Something better than friends with benefits?
1. Post Party Depression

Often

After a night of drunken passion, Nick makes Mandy a proposition. Something better than a friends with benefits?

* * *

 **Post Party Depression**

* * *

Mandy stretched out shielding her eyes from the harsh sun. She pulled the sheets above her head as she closed her eyes. Her contacts felt like sandpaper and her vision paid yet another price. She caught a whiff of herself and she smelt like sweat, last night's perfume, beer, and someone's cologne.

The aroma of the cologne was in the sheets and on her skin. The cologne was familiar. Mandy inhaled it it, enjoying the scent. It was comforting, but it was not Dalton's. As if her world came crushing down. The sheets were not hers, or his. She lifted her head up while still covered by the sheet. She felt a sudden weight jump on the bed. Mandy yelped, and looked out. Mandy could barely see but her barking and recognized the collar.

"Jesus, Sam." Mandy gasped as Sam began to lick her face. "Oh my god." She said laying her head back on the bed covering her face with the sheet.

Not only did she cheat on her beloved boyfriend of six months, but she hooked up with her friend in a drunken stupor. She felt sore, and could barely remember the night before. Mandy thought hard and flashes of the night before, or more so the actions that took place in this bed, made her shiver. She felt like a whore, and then became angry that she was alone. It was not fair that he left her at his house.

Mandy grabs her purse taking out her glasses. She eagerly removed her contacts and put on her usually frumpy glasses. She put on one of Nick's shirts that she found on the floor. If she was going to have to do the walk of shame she was going to be comfortable. Before she could put it on she saw her phone illuminate in her purse. She had several messages and missed calls.

'I got called in early' was all Nick wrote. Those five words did wonders for her self esteem as she sighed. 'Your clothes are in the dryer.'

'Please call me. I'm sorry. I'm worried sick.' Dalton, her boyfriend, wrote to her. She remembered that they had a fight, and argued.

'Where'd you go? Call me' Wendy texted. Not only was Mandy a bad girlfriend but now a bad friend. Mandy sighed again. When she moved the phone she saw bruise, a hickey, on her inner thigh.

"No, way." She said shocked. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, and found another hickey on her chest. She blushed and felt embarrassed.

Mandy put on the shirt not wanting to look at her body a second longer. She looked around taking the opportunity to snoop around Nick's place. She could not help but notice how neat and clean his place appeared. She grabbed a pair of sweatpants out of the laundry and her clothes from the night prior. Mandy felt bad for snooping in front of Sam.

Mandy opened the door to one of many doors in his hallway. Nick had enough equipment to open his own gym. Another looked to his study. She went to open the last door but it was locked. Her imagination went wild with what could be inside, but her phone alerted her to a low battery causing her attention to go elsewhere. She grabbed all of her belongings and called an über.

Once home Mandy cannot help but feel terribly guilty. He continued to text her, but she could not muster up the strength to text back. Her boyfriend, Dalton, was a great guy. He was funny, and goofy, and had his life together. Dalton was an accountant for the state. A regular nine to five job. They had so much in had been together for six almost seven months. It had been great until recently. Dalton had been stressed at work so he started to become distant in the relationship. Not that that excused what she did. They had trouble making time to see eachother which was at the epicenter to all there fights.

Luckily Wendy was already at the lab giving Mandy some time to think. Wendy was in town on a case. She was investigating a shady father, Doug Arthur, who kidnapped his son at the ripe age of three. The boy was now nine. The father denied everything making Wendy insane. However DNA showed the truth, and an arrest warrant was quickly executed. A celebration was in order... or alcohol.

Celebrating Wendy's return even if it were only brief. Celebrating the boys safe return. Mandy thought that that would have been a perfect time for the team to meet Dalton. Dalton, however, did not want to go which lead to Mandy drinking more than she should have.

'We need to talk. Can we meet up later?' She texted Dalton. Her heart broke as she hit send. Dalton deserved better.

Mandy began the short but ever so agonizing drive to work. The car ride was silent as she waited in anticipation for a text back that she was sure was not coming. Once at work she was eager for a distraction. Her pager began chirping almost immediately.

'Need you in the morgue- greg' she cringed a little as she read it. She knew full well what that meant. A body was badly decomposed and now she would need to work her magic to get a viable print. She grabbed her supplies and made her way to the elevator. Once the doors opened she saw Nick in the corner on his phone. Mandy awkwardly stepped inside. She feared that if she chose to wait for the next elevator or abruptly took the stairs it would cause a scene. She looked over and saw Nick turn red as he stared at her.

"I, I umm... I'm sorry. I wasn't there. I got called in early... Wendy's case kinda fell apart..." Nick stuttered over his words.

"It's fine... Can we just..." Mandy said turning to face him. Once her eyes saw his all the memories from the night prior hit her like a ton of bricks. Her body throbbed. The air escaped her lungs, and she had to fight herself for control.

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Party Fun

Often

* * *

 **Party Fun**

* * *

The night before... Mandy and Wendy prepared for their night out with the team. Mandy was literally overflowing with giddiness. Wendy felt relieved. She was back home and the weight of her first big profile case lifted off her shoulders.

"You know I'll have to visit more. I miss all you guys." Wendy said laying on Mandy's bed.

"I'll say. But you like it alright?" Mandy said fixing her hair.

"I love it, it's certainly not Vegas. But it's not bad. Not bad at all." She smiled staring at the ceiling fan. "What about you? How are you? Wow this boyfriend I've heard rumors about?"

"I'm good. As for the mysterious boyfriend his name is Dalton. He works for the state. He does cyber security. We've been dating for about six months. He's super fine, and I really like him."

"Is he coming out tonight?" Wendy said. It was weird introducing a significant other to the team. The team was a strange blend between extended and immediate family.

"Should I?"

"Absolutely. Give him the quiz down over alcohol. Best way to get to know a man."

"I will send him a text."

At the bar... The alcohol is flowing as well as the updated war stories. The occasional tease aimed at Mandy for Mr. Dalton also find there way into the fun conversation. The night was only beginning and they had plenty of catching up to do. Not just with Wendy. The CSIs had some what drifted apart from there friendly labrats and vice versa. Mandy's phone buzzed across the table and everyone was able to see Dalton's name written across the screen in big letters with two heart emojis. The catcalls that immediately started and the team was and always will be ruthless.

"Hey babe," Mandy said smiling.

"Listen, Mands, I'm not going to make it out. I'm sorry."

"What? I wanted you to meet the team."

"I can't I'm busy."

"Busy?"

"Yeah, with work stuff. I can't meet them."

"You are really not coming? This is important to me."

"I can't... Ugh... I gotta go..." Mandy was met by the unforgiving dial tone. Mandy just stared off in disbelief. She thought he was on board. Maybe not as excited as she was, but somewhat excited.

"Oh, Miss Mandy Dandy..." She heard a southern sing behind her causing her to jump back in her skin. She helped as she turned around and pushed him.

"Jesus Nick! What are you doing?!" She yelled and was met by a grin.

"I was trying to make ya smile. That phone call didn't sound so good." He said as he continued to smile. "Well, uh..."

"Dalton's not coming."

"Don't let him ruin the night. Wendy is in town. The other lady lab rat." Nick said smiling trying to make her feel better but failed miserably. "Uh, okay... We got worried when you didn't come back. We wanted to make sure you weren't dead or kidnapped. Anyway, we are going to leave and go to another bar. The ladies wanna dance..."

"Alright... Let's go." She said walking back into the bar.

A couple bar hops later and they found a place that fit what they needed. Mandy was trying to be upbeat and not let Dalton's absence ruin her night.

"Fuck Dalton! His loss." Morgan said putting her drink down.

"Yeah. You look great. Red lipstick and red nails, you are giving off a whole bad ass rocker vibe." Finn said. Their good gestures and compliments fell on deaf ears.

"Winner!" Sara yelled as she returned with Greg entailed. They slid into the booth joining everyone.

"She's a cheater." Greg said taking a sip of his beer. "Are you still sad?" Greg asked Mandy.

"I am going to get a drink." Mandy said getting out of the booth.

"Way to go, Greg." Sara said as they chuckled. "Where's Nick?"

"Ooh! Over there talking to some redhead." Finn said sipping her beer smiling. "I don't know how he's standing."

"Oh no, there's a drunk talking to Mandy." Wendy said. "I'm gonna go save her... Pretend to be her girlfriend, or something..."

"Hold on." Sara said as she put her drink down. She began waving her arms. "Nicky!" She yelled getting his attention. She pointed towards Mandy. "There."

"You think sending Nick over to play hero when my friend is drunk and had a fight with her boyfriend is a good idea?" Wendy said skeptical.

"That guy would've pushed for a three way if you went up. The plans not perfect but it works." Sara rebutted. Everyone lifted as Wendy still tried to get out.

"Geez babe, the line to the John is crazy. Sup man?" Nick said nodding taking a sip of Mandy's drink.

"Oh," the guy said leaving.

"Thanks." She said smiling.

"No problem. What are you drinking?" Nick said making a face.

"It's a sex on the beach."

"That's what those are. The name is incredibly misleading... Mandy, come on. That frown doesn't suit you well. Would you like to dance?"

"You just wanna feel me up, huh?" Mandy said point blank as she finished his drink. Nick just stared at her.

"I... I... Of course... Course not..." Nick stuttered. Nick was unsure what to do or say. The drunk inside him wanted to marry her right then, while the sober side was reading him the fraternization policy in his head on loop.

"Come on." She said touching his chest. Nick eagerly followed.

Nick was never much of a dancer. Unless of course he had been drinking he was not any better but was just less self conscious about it. However even in his drunk enough state he was able to pick up the signals that Mandy was giving him. The dancing was quite physical. Nick's body and mind clashed. His body craved and wanted everything about Mandy. While his mind reminded him that he was her friend and that if she was nearly as intoxicated as he was that this could be an issue. The angel and devil continued to argue.

"Mandy..." He said taking her hands away from his body.

"Let's get out of here. I know what you're thinking... I want this. Do you want me?" Again Nick's eyes opened wide.

"I will meet you outside. Let me settle the tab." Nick said with a dry mouth. Mandy smiled at him as they parted ways. They made sure to do it separates so it'd be less suspiciously.

Nick found Mandy outside and she planted a hot steamy sloppy kiss on him. Nick held her face as he reciprocated meeting the passion. Nick pulled away and took her hand as he waved down a cab. There kisses continued to be primal in the back of the dingy cab. Nick moved to kiss her jaw and ear as his hand moved to her inner thigh. Mandy gasped as she held his hand. His hand slowly made its way under her skirt as it touched her panties.

"Nick," she gasped as he explored. She didn't seem to care that it was in the back of a cab. If anything it made it more dangerous and hotter. Nick devoured her neck as she bit her leg. Nick pulled and looked at her as he slid his finger inside her. Her eyes opened with pleasure and surprise. He curled his finger as she dig her nails into his neck and was met by a grin. He added another finger and picked up the speed. Nick kissed her chin. As she got close he withdrew his fingers. Mandy released a deep sigh as he pulled her on top his lap. He moved to kiss her breast as he had a tight grip on her butt. Mandy held his head close as she grinned against him.

The cab stopped and they nearly exploded out of the cab. They continued kissing as Nick struggled to unlock his door. He picked Mandy up as he kicked the door shut. They were then both surprised by an excited Sam, who seemed to promptly kill the mood.

"You remember my dog?" Nick said breathless as he put Mandy down. "Why don't you go in my room and I will get Sam settled in?" Nick said kissing Mandy. She smiled as she started taking her clothes off going to his bedroom.

Nick frantically poured food and gave Sam countless treats and even put on Sam's favorite tv show, which is cops oddly enough. Nick took off his shirt and struggled with his belt as he made his way into his room. He was disappointed not to see Mandy on his bed waiting for him until he felt her nails lightly drag down his back. He turned to see her in all her naked glory. Nick's eyes wandered. Mandy kissed him again as Nick's hands found their home on her breasts. Nick began kissing her chest and she pushed him on the bed and quickly climbed on top of him. She kissed his chest as she undid his belt, and pants freeing the beast. He stood tall and ready. Mandy kissed his chest while holding his dick. Not stroking, just holding. He wasn't the only one who could tease.

Nick pulled Mandy into another kiss. She pinned his hands above his head and gave him a stern look. Nick smiled. She took ahold of him again as she positioned herself. She eased herself onto him as she let out a groan. Nick moved her hands to her waist as she planted her hands on his chest. She took all of him in. She grinded hard against him as he bit his lip and tightened his grip. She rode him, selfishly. Solely out for herself and Nick allowed it and seemed pleased with it. He gave the occasional thrust when he couldn't help himself but this was all her. All her frustration slamming onto Nick as her cries of pleasure filled his house.

"Oh... God... I'm so close..." She moaned scratching his chest. Nick sat up and held her close as he moved his hips into hers. She let out a cry of ecstasy as Nick held her as she lost control of her body.

Nick watched her face as he laid her down. Her legs lazily wrapped around his waist. He gripped butt hard as he entered again, not as gentle as before. He leaned forward kissing her breast caressing her nipple with his tongue. She held the back of his head as he began rocking his hips again. He move back to her neck as he picked his speed. He pinned one arm above her head as she kept theft her tightly wrapped around him. Her moans urged him to go faster that he was making her feel better. His free hand went to her clit rubbing gently and firmly. Her back arched as she cried out again. Nick grabbed her waist with both hands keeping it right where he needed it as he began to thrust away. Mandy held on to the sheets as she lost herself in the moment again. Nick gave her two last hard thrusts before clasping on next to her. They both stared at the ceiling as they got there breathing under control.

"Feel better?" Nick chuckled with a smile.

"Shut up." She replied. Nick was unsure if she was joking or not but he laughed. He found this side of Mandy incredibly sexy.

"Wanna go again?" He asked raising his eyebrows. She remained silent but smiled ever so slightly. Nick began kissing her chest as slowly dragged his lips southward.

* * *

Present time... Back to the elevator. Mandy shook her head trying to rid the flashback from her brain but everything she looked at him all she could think about was the sex they had. The mind blowing sex. The awkward tension engulfed the small elevator again.

"I'm sorry if you feel like I took advantage of you. I'm not that type of guy. I had a lot to drink last night... Not that that's an excuse. I know you have a boyfriend. I'm sorry." Nick rambled.

"I know you didn't take advantage of me. It's okay. I was frustrated and kinda took it out on you." Mandy said shaking her head. She felt relieved. She was worried that he'd make this weird.

"This can't happen again." Nick exclaimed interrupting her thoughts. Making her rescind the weird assumption. "Oh god, that came way harsher than I planned... It's not you. You were great. It's me... It's best if you just stay clear of me." His tone harsh. Nick words hit her hard, but his body language appeared to be the polar opposite.

* * *

please Review! Not sure where this one is headed. Let me know what you think?


	3. Awkward

**Awkward**

* * *

It had been a rough couple days for Mandy and the rest of the CSI family but in her in own rite. She is in her own drowning in her own pool of self guilt. She felt awful for cheating on her boyfriend who she had been successfully dodging this last couple days. She was not so lucky with Nick. Nick had turned into this childish creepy little stalker boy. After telling her he didn't want it to be weird he proceeded to make it very weird. When Mandy attempted to make conversation casual or even about a case it was incredibly awkward and quick. She lost a good friend in this. Someone she enjoyed doing lab hijinx with. She was riddled with secrecy and guilt as she awaited Dalton's text. They were going to talk about their relationship over coffee.

Mandy looked up from her computer, and saw the little creeper watching her from a far. She had mixed emotions as they watched each other from across the lab. She ignored her hot flashes and memories from their night of passion.

While she could only remember bits and pieces all of it was good. It was intoxicating. The night of passion kept them busy until the wee hours of the morning before they were able to sleep it off.

Mandy could barely focus on her work as the Texan pretended to be busy as he stared.

"Mandy, how are the..." Greg began to ask but Mandy interrupted him by slamming her hands on her table. "You alright?"

"I need a minute. Your results are on the printer." Mandy said as she bolted from her lab. Nick watched her sudden departure and began to plan his own.

Nick, however was still completely lost in his own case so his escape was as smooth as his others. Nick turned the corner and ran smack dab into her. They locked eyes and he blushed! It completely caught her off guard... for just a moment. It made her more angry.

"Do you have something to say to me?!" Mandy said her voice shaky. She felt her adrenaline roaring through her veins. Her hands shook.

"No..." he said in all of a quiet whisper.

"You can't just..." she continued to yell but noticed a crowd of onlookers expanding.

"Mandy..." Nick said as he licked his lips. His jaw clenched showing off his perfect jawline. Mandy froze to which Nick gave her a half smile. The smile gave her a vivid flashback of their night together. Before Mandy knew any better she slapped him. Her hand stung. His cheek red. The pit in her stomach growing enormously bigger.

"You're unreal." She whispered harshly. Nick watched as she left. He nonchalantly continue to walk as he read his case file.

Nick ignored his stinging cheek, and tried to ignore the guilt feeling that suffocating him. Nick closed his folder and began to follow her. He did not want to further add to the scene as he could still feel the onlookers' eyes. Nick followed her down a hallway and then up a staircase.

"Mandy!" He called out as chase after her. Mandy ignored him as she left for the roof. "Mandy, please!" Nick said as he made it to the roof and lost her. Nick turned to look and saw Mandy in full charge. Nick tucked just barely missing a second slap. Mandy then pushed him.

"What?! Now you wanna talk!" Mandy argued upset.

"I'm sorry." Was all Nick could think to say.

"You're sorry?"

"I didn't... I don't know what to say." Nick said defeated.

"You don't know what?! You wouldn't know. Your life..." Mandy said shaking her head. "You're unreal... you... you... I've called you, and you forward it. You don't text me back. You've followed me, like some fucking creepy stalker. You ignore me at work. I don't understand. You've treated me like a whore. I expected more from you." Mandy said turning to leave.

"I don't know what to say... I haven't slept. All I can think about is you, and our night together." Nick said pointing at her wth shaky hands.

"What?" She said turning to face him but kept her distance.

"I..." Nick stuttered as he looked down at his feet as he shoved his hands in his pocket. Nick looked up only to met by Mandy's unforgiving gaze as she crossed her arms. "I'm sorry I've been acting so weird. I'm sorry if I made you feel like any less of the wonderful person that you are. There's no excuse for it. I'm sorry." Nick said touching his chest releasing a deep breath. Mandy was slightly shocked that he actually apologized.

"What's wrong with you? You say don't make it weird, but you made it weird. I have enough going on without your creepy lurking."

"I'm sorry about that. I don't mean anything by it... I... I don't know what to say..." Nick stuttered only to give her a nervous laugh. "I'm not a words guy. I'm a physical guy. A thinker... I'm sorry for ruining your relationship, and probably our friendship." Nick said growing angry. Mandy was taken back by his sudden mood change as he walked towards her.

"You don't get to be angry!"

"I don't?! I got to have phenomenal sex with a great friend knowing that she is in a relationship with another person! I am a train wreck, Mandy. This is only the tip of the iceberg. I know I can never give you a great relationship, let alone a healthy one. I saw you happy with someone else, and now not only have a ruined that, but now you're miserable because of me." Nick explained still angry. "Everytime I look at you I remember." Nick said more relaxed. Nick had loses the gap between. Mandy went to take another step back but she was up against the wall. She looked over her shoulder seeing the very lively Las Vegas underneath her. She turned back to face him. She looked up getting lost in his brown eyes. She put her hand on his chest keeping him at bay. She tried to stay in control but once she touched him she felt electricity race through her veins. She forgot that they were outside, that they were at work, and that she was angry at him. Nick cradled her face and kissed her. Mandy felt a million explosions go off in her brain and sent shock waves throughout her body.

Nick pulled her close as Mandy ran her fingers through his hair. She could feel his body heat and energy being pushed against her. She grabbed him by the shirt and kept him close. Mandy kept her hands on his chest as his traveled to her hips and lower back. Nick lifted her up setting her on the wall. Nick began to kiss her neck as she once again looked at the city below her. Mandy held onto his shoulders so she would not meet an early death. Mandy wrapped her leg around his waist. Nick slipped his hands under her shirt. Nick began to unbutton her pants.

"Nick, wait." She exclaimed as she grabbed his hands. Nick looked at her with pouty lips, flushed cheeks, and his hair a mess.

"Nick?" They heard DB call out from behind them. Luckily for them he was facing the opposite direction on the the opposite side.

"Hide." Nick whispered helping her down. She hid behind some solar panels. Nick smoothed his hair, and tried to wipe her lipstick off his face. Nick walked towards DB so he wouldn't wander.

"There you are. Is everything alright?" DB asked touching his shoulder.

"Yeah," Nick said rubbing his face.

"She got you good, didn't she?" DB asked.

"Yeah, she did. Nothing, I didn't deserve." Nick said quietly.

"Oh, yeah." DB said crossing his arms. Nick knew he had to give DB something to get him off his back.

"The other night when we all went out. I got real drunk, not that that's an excuse, but I... I said something nasty things to her, and instead of apologizing. I continued to act like an ass." Nick chuckled.

"Are you guys okay now?"

"I was going to apologize to her, but I had to get my head together." Nick said walking downstairs with DB.

"Okay, good. Don't let it happen again, or I will have to write one of you up. Alright?"

"Understood." Nick said shaking his head. DB smiled and laughed as he walked away. Greg was eagerly waiting for Nick to return. The pair casually walked back to the break room. Luckily they had the room alone.

"You better say something," Greg said growing impatient.

"What?" Nick said trying to pour himself coffee.

"C'mon, why did Mandy hit you? You slept with her didn't you?" Greg laughed.

"Shut up!" Nick said sitting down.

"You did!" Greg laughed. Nick tried to shush her but Greg continued to chuckle.

"Is that what everyone thinks?" Nick asked growing nervous.

"We know that you both mysteriously disappeared from the lab around the same time. That her and her boyfriend broke up. That you've been avoiding her and you're just you. It makes sense." Greg explained as Nick looked offended.

"What's that mean?"

"Don't make me say it, dude. But Mandy?" Greg said and Nick felt a ping of guilt again.

"I know, I know."

"What're gonna do?"

"I don't know." Nick said which surprised him the most of all.

"Aye, there's a double on Flamingo. Can you guys take it?"

"Yeah," Greg said, and Nick nodded. DB gave them a thumbs up leaving. "I gotta run by my locker. We are not done talking about this."

Yeah, yeah, I'll get the truck." Nick said shaking his head. Nick began to text Mandy. Nick did not know what to write to her.

In reality Nick was scared. Nick had always thought Mandy was great. She was gorgeous, with a beautiful butt that he just wanted to grab a handful of, but she was also and more importantly a good person. So trusting, so funny, and so caring. She was good to him. Nick had demons that haunted him. His form of expression was always physical. It made relationships difficult. He appreciated control in the bedroom, but he surrendered that control to her. He was vulnerable with her, and she was great to him. That's what scared Nick. He was unsure what it meant, but now she was all he could think about.

Nick just texted her to call him later. Nick could hear arguing and his curiosity peaked as he wandered over to see who it was and what it was about. Nick turned the corner and saw Mandy arguing with a man he assumed to be Dalton. He immediately cringed, and as he turned to leave he heard Greg.

"Nick, what truck are you getting?" Greg laughed. Nick could feel Mandy's gaze and he couldn't help but look at her.

"Everything alright, Mandy?" Nick asked her ignoring how upset Dalton appeared.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Mandy said sharing his gaze for a moment too long.

"Is this him?!" Dalton yelled pointing at Nick. Nick stood up a little straighter, peacocking a little.

"Dalton, stop." Mandy pleaded but Dalton pushed past her walking up to Nick.

"You better walk away, boss." Nick warned, but Dalton remained. Mandy grabbed the back of Dalton trying to pull him but tried to step in between the men.

"It was him?" Dalton said as Mandy tried to separate them. Dalton wouldn't break the stare.

"What's going on over here?" Greg asked seeing Mandy's futile efforts. Dalton pushed Mandy away and Nick attempted to catch her. In his peripheral he could see a a fist coming at him a second before it struck him across the cheek. As soon as his fist connected Greg had him tackled down to the ground. Nick help restrain him ignoring the pain on his tender cheek.

"You just assaulted an officer!" Greg exclaimed, and Nick looked up at Mandy.

"It's up to you." Nick said keeping his knee in Dalton's back.

"No... no..." she said shaking her heads. Greg looked confused as Nick helped Dalton up and immediately pushed him away.

"Get outta here." Nick said releasing a deep breath. Dalton fixed his shirt as he left.

"Nick..." Greg asked confused and worried at the same time.

"Go get the truck, Greg. I'll be there in a minute." Nick said rubbing his cheek. Greg shook his head leaving.

"Are you alright? I wasn't trying to pry." Nick said smiling.

"I'm alright. Your cheek is gonna need some ice."

"Yeah, yeah..." Nick chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry. I sought you out after we fought. I'm sorry this turned out to be such a disaster."

"It's alright." Nick smiled, as her phone dinged.

"Call ya later."

"Yeah, I uh, I didn't know what to say... you wanna get coffee or something later?" Nick asked awkwardly.

"Ah..."

"Just to talk. We should talk, right?"

"After shift? Sure."

had to tease you! Trying to develop a real plot for this. Let me know what you think!


	4. Struggle

**Struggle**

* * *

Nick nervously picked at his hat as he patiently waited for Mandy. Nick checked his phone making sure he did not miss any phone calls from her. He did not. He checked his watch for the hundredth time. His heart fluttered funny in his chest with every second. Nick did not trust himself with alone with her. He wanted to leave but wanted to try and at least save their friendship. Nick released a deep breath as he watched her coming up the sidewalk.

"Hey." She said awkwardly.

"Hi." Nick replied unsure if it'd be appropriate to hug her or not. Nick just nodded as he opened the door for her.

"I love the coffee here." Mandy said with a smile.

"I've never been inside." Nick said looking around.

"This is where Greg comes when he does the coffee run." Mandy said smiling as she looked into her purse. Nick nodded.

"I got this, Mandy. It's the least I can do." Nick smiled nervously.

"Can I have a tall caramel macchiato?" Mandy asked with a smile.

"Name?"

"Mandy."

"And for you, sir?"

"Uh... can I just get a regular black coffee?" Nick asked the barista rolled eyes.

"What size?"

"Medium is fine."

"Name?"

"Nick." Nick handed the barista some cash and followed Mandy over to the other counter.

"He got you good, didn't he?" Mandy said touching his chin turning his cheek. Nick had a small bruise forming on his cheek.

"It's not too bad. I'll be alright." Nick smiled. Nick took there coffees and handed Mandy hers. "They spelt my name wrong." Nick chuckled.

Nick followed Mandy to a nearby table and the pair sat across from each other sharing awkward glances and silence. Mandy smiled at her coffee. She had been craving it all day more so then this actual sit down.

"Is it good?" Nick asked smile.

"I love these." Mandy smiled as she wiped her mouth. Nick could not help himself but stare as she licked her lips. Mandy could feel Nick staring as she began to blush.

"I'm sorry." He said but remained staring. It was not until she met his gaze that he finally looked down at his coffee apologizing again. "Sorry, I'm being creepy." Nick said blushing a little.

"Why were you so weird?" Mandy asked stirring her coffee. Nick adjusted in his seat nervously.

"I.. I..." Nick stuttered. "Because I'm conflicted."

"Conflicted?" Mandy chuckled.

"I know who I am. I know I am no good for you. I know I've been no good to you. I can't promise it'll get any better. I don't want to lose you as a friend that's why we are here. I'm trying to explain myself, but I look into the future and I think I've already messed this up... I don't wanna hurt you." Nick panicked.

"Relax." Mandy said reaching out and touching his wrist.

"I can't. I can't because I know the normal thing would maybe be a relationship. I don't know if that's what I want. I'm not normal. Because I'm so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I haven't once thought about you or what you want." Nick continued to ramble.

"What do you want, Nick?" Mandy asked looking at him. Nick leaned forward as he reached under her seat and pulled her close. Nick had pushed the table away with his foot nearly spilling their coffee. Mandy jump as she was startled by his sudden explosion of passion.

"You... I wanna kiss you. I wanna kiss every inch of your body. I wanna taste you. I wanna make your eyes roll back in your head. I wanna..." Nick started but Mandy reached out putting her hand over his mouth as her eyes got wide and her face got the reddest he'd ever seen.

"You... you're talking really loud." Mandy said with a dry mouth. Nick just smiles at her as he studied her face. "Lets go for a walk." She said standing up taking him by the hand leading him out of the awkward coffee shop.

Mandy was trying to get her thoughts together as she walked. What was she expected to say after that. She took a deep breath and she turned around and Nick kissed her. Nick cradled her face.

"Nick..." Mandy whispered pulling him back to reality.

"Oh sorry," Nick said pulling back a little but not breaking the physical contact.

"We work together. We could get in trouble."

"I'll be honest, Mandy. I don't care about any of that." Nick said shrugging his shoulders not breaking eye contact.

"I... I..." Mandy stuttered trying not give in to her libido. He was intoxicating. It was Nick fucking Stokes. The man was literal eye candy and he was so vulnerable right now it was sexy. She kissed him back. Taking the opportunity to touch his chest. She had to remember they were on the street. "I'm the next building over." She said and Nick just bit his lip.

They barely made it into her apartment as they frantically made out as if they would die if they did not. Nick kicked the door closed as he picked her up. Nick blindly walked into a nearby counter and instead of apologizing he just placed her on it as he kissed her neck. Nick began unbuttoning her pants like he had don't hours earlier. Mandy struggled to unbutton his shirt.

"Bedroom?" Nick said breathless. Mandy simply nodded as she bit her lip. Nick picked her up and walked to her bedroom. Her apartment was small easy to navigate through.

Nick laid Mandy on the bed before breaking he kiss. He pulled off her shoes then began pulling off her pants. Mandy lifted her hips and Nick was able to pull off her pants. Nick smiled at her purple thong was visible. Nick pulled off his own shirt. Mandy scooted back on the bed as she lifted her own shirt. As her shirt blinded her she felt Nick's hands go to her thighs pulling her back to the edge of the bed. Mandy was able to get her shirt off but pulled her glasses off in the process. Even without them she could see the grin on Nick's face as he was on his knees in front of her. He gently kissed the inside of her thighs as he reached for her underwear. Nick pulled her underwear down and kissed her thighs once more. Mandy bit her lip as she leaned back on her hands. Nick kissed her clit ever so gently she gasped. Nick explored her with his mouth trying to remember what he had done before. Mandy felt euphoria and chose not to think about the long term consequences and chose to bask in the glory of having Nick in between her thighs as she had the fight urge to not crush his head with her thighs. She cried out for every deity.

"Fuck, Nick..." she moaned as her back arched and she her hips bucked. She grabbed him gripping handfuls of his hair grinding against his face. "Oh god," she cried out.

Nick kissed her wrists as she let go of his hair. Nick stood up as he undid his belt pushing his pants down not wanting to wait another second. Mandy struggled to catch her breath. Nick kissed her again. Mandy bit his lip as he pulled away and Nick smiled at her.

Nick kept her close as he climbed on the bed. Mandy climbed on top of him as they continued to kiss. He laid her down. Nick was not going to have the control this time. He was going to show her what he is made of. Nick stroked her clit with his hand and she bucked against him as he smiled. Nick slowly inserted himself and watched the pleasure overcome Mandy's face. Nick had a tight grip on her ankles keeping her legs in the air. Mandy ran her hands down his stomach as she inhaled sharply.

"Oh god," she whispered. Nick moved his hips slowly. His thrusts were almost teases. His hands slowly slid down the inside of her legs, leaving her left leg on his shoulder, brushing against her sensitive clit. Then made there way to her breasts. Nick grunted as he picked up the speed. His hands went to her hips tightly.

Mandy grabbed fistfuls of the sheets. Mandy feared she bite a hole in her lip as the pleasure consumed her. Nick's once controlled slow methodical thrusts were now primal animal like thrusts. Nick's hand found its way back in between her thighs. His thumb strummed her clit. Mandy's eyes shot wide open as she moaned loudly as her hands covered his. The sudden change in position caused them to be unbalanced. Nick planted his free hand next to her head as he continue to pound away. Mandy's nails found there home on his back.

"Nick... I'm coming..." she moaned as her nails dug into him. Nick's hand went to her neck as he kissed her neck. Nick's hips crashed into her a few more times as he groaned loudly.

"God damn, Mandy..." Nick groaned as he rolled off her. The pair laid side by side as they stared at the ceiling trying to catch their breath.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
